


Вопросы без ответов

by chubush



Series: Джек и Игл [2]
Category: A Night in the Lonesome October - Roger Zelazny
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-03
Updated: 2015-06-03
Packaged: 2018-04-02 16:24:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4066654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chubush/pseuds/chubush
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Следующим вечером Граф забрал Игла. А Снафф решил, что в любви можно найти хорошее.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Вопросы без ответов

— Над чем размышляешь?

Пристальное разглядывание совершенно обычного камня на протяжении получаса закономерным образом вызывает вопросы. Особенно у любопытных кошек. Я вздохнул.

— Ты хотела бы превратиться в человека?

Серая Дымка немного помолчала, прежде чем ответить.

— Я — кошка. Это моя сущность. Я не хотела бы стать собакой, змеей или человеком. А про тебя, вижу, слухи не врали.

— Слухи?

— Что ты не всегда был псом. Теперь я согласна с этой мыслью.

— Почему?

— Ты первый пес на моей памяти, который задумался о превращении в человека. Видимо, превращаться для тебя привычное дело.

В тишине я снова уставился на сероватый булыжник. Серая Дымка не выдержала и подошла ближе, чтобы рассмотреть его. Посмотрела, обошла кругом.

— Из тебя сегодня очень интересный собеседник. Даже жаль, что мне необходимо к Джилл. Но мы вернемся к этому разговору. Обещаю.

— Мне тоже нравится с тобой разговаривать. До встречи.

Дымка ушла, на двор спустились густые вечерние тени. Одна из теней сгустилась в знакомую фигуру. Похоже, у нас гости. Впрочем, вполне ожидаемые. Граф подошел к двери и постучал. После недолгого ожидания вышли Джек и Игл, закутанный в покрывало. Граф широко улыбнулся.

— А вот и моя пропажа. Облик только неправильный.

Он протянул руку, дотронулся до лба Игла и прошипел слово на неизвестном языке. Мне показалось, что шипел он медленно и как можно разборчивей. Движением, почти не заметным глазу обычного человека, Граф извлек из опадающего покрывала летучую мышь и посадил себе на плечо. После чего взглянул в чересчур спокойное лицо Джека.

— Надеюсь, вы запомнили слово-для-превращения. Мне не улыбается постоянно забирать Игла таким образом.

Он ответил на вопрос Джека прежде, чем тот успел его задать:

— Да, он не сможет оставаться вдали от вас после этой ночи. Я это точно знаю. Он такой влюбчивый.

Голос Джека стал совсем деревянным.

— И часто с ним это бывает?

Улыбка зазмеилась по губам Графа.

— Как вам сказать...

Игл дернулся и обиженно перелетел ко мне. Его голос был едва слышен.

— Я никогда так не превращался. Граф это отлично знает. Как Джек мог...

— Он просто ебанулся от любви к тебе.

Игл захохотал. Несколько минут он не мог ничего сказать. Пытался, да. Но не мог. Я одобрительно посмотрел на смеющегося друга, то есть коллегу. Похоже, отношение Джека заразно. Плохо. Ведь не стоит находить друзей, пока... Я подумал о Дымке и понял, что останавливаться поздно. Ощущение чужого взгляда заставило вернуться из мысленного пространства. Граф смотрел одобрительно, а Джек — недовольно. Ах да, я опять выражался. А как сказать по-другому?

Игл последний раз пискнул и снова обрел способность задавать глупые вопросы.

— Ты думаешь, Джек влюблен в меня?

— А ты так не думаешь?

— Я не знаю.

— О чем вы говорили всю ночь? О, ладно, про ночь лучше не надо. Но днем вы разговаривали, я сам слышал.

— Джек рассказывал о местах, где вы с ним побывали. Интересно рассказывал.

Подбирая цензурные слова для ответа, я уткнулся мордой в свои лапы.

— Вчера, когда он схватил тебя и потащил наверх, ты ему просто понравился. Но сегодня с утра он был уже влюблен. Ты молодец! Ночь прошла не зря.

— Как хорошо, что летучие мыши не краснеют. Я был бы красным фонариком.

— Кстати, я давно хотел узнать...

Я замолчал, прислушиваясь к разговору Джека с Графом. Тот явно подходил к концу. Остались только взаимные расшаркивания.

— Да?

— Вы Открывающие или Закрывающие?

Игл стал напоминать грустный кусок бархатной ткани.

— Я стараюсь не думать об Игре.

— Сложно не думать о том, ради чего мы все собрались здесь.

Граф попрощался и превратился в крылатую тень. По морде мазнуло порывом ветра. Граф исчез, как и Игл. Джек задумчиво взглянул вдаль.

— Мне в голову пришла замечательная мысль, где взять недостающие ингредиенты. Подожди меня минуту.

Хоть сто. Может, и есть польза от всей этой любви. Голова у Джека явно стала лучше работать.


End file.
